1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include driving support systems, methods, and programs that accurately notify recoverable energy during driving.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology to evaluate a braking operation causing braking by a friction brake, which was performed in a vehicle that is capable of recovering energy by a regeneration brake, is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-189074 discloses that, when braking force required through the braking operation is generated by the regeneration brake and the friction brake, if the braking force required through the braking operation exceeds an ideal value of regenerative braking force, the excess is generated by the friction brake. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-189074 discloses that, if the excess was generated by the friction brake, it is notified to a driver that the friction brake was secondarily utilized to generate the braking force exceeding the ideal value of the regenerative braking force, so as to make a driver recognize that sudden braking was performed.